movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo 3
Halo 3 is A futuristic sci-fi shooter set in the year 2552. The game follows a SPARTAN-II called John-117, whom is Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, he is the main protagonist and the only playable character during the game's campaign. The game takes place not only on Earth in africa but The Ark, which is the forerunner where the other HALO installations can be activated. Other locations consist also of: High Charity ( The Convenent moblie planeteroid station which has crashed in to the Ark) and the newly recreated installation 04 (the Halo ring from Halo CE which has been destroyed). There are many and various weapon types you will use thoughout the game. From Human Ballistic based weapons to the Covenant's Plasma based weapons, you will use them all. Here is a list of the different weapons you can use: Human Weapons M6G Magnum The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System, abbreviated as M6G PDWS and commonly referred to as the M6G Magnum Sidearm, is a United Nations Space Command infantry firearm, and is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 sidearm series. It fires a .50 calibre magnun round and had a Magazine size of 8. This weapon can be Dual weilded. M7 Submachine Gun The M7/Caseless Submachine Gun', '''more simply known as the SMG, is a United Nations Space Command infantry and special operations weapon. A suppressed version of the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, known simply as the M7S Submachine Gun, is also available for special operations. The M7 fires a 5x23mm caseless round andcan hold upto 60 rounds per magazine. MA5C Assault Rifle The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System2 (abbreviated MA5C ICWS), more commonly known as the MA5C Assault Rifle, is a standard United Nations Space Command firearm. It is the successor of the MA5B Assault Rifle. The MA5C fires a 7.62x51mm rounds and can holds 32 rounds in each magazine. BR55 Battle Rifle The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle (commonly called the battle rifle) is a UNSC infantry firearm and is a newer version of the BR55 Battle Rifle. The BR55 fires a 9.5x40mm and holds 36 rounds in it magazine. M90 Shotgun The M90 Close Assault Weapon System (abbreviated M90 CAWS), is the United Nations Space Command's primary shotgun, and is one of the most effective infantry weapons used by front line forces. It uses an 8-gauge shell and hold 8 shells at once. SRS99D-S2 Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel (abbreviated SRS99D-S2 AM), more commonly known as the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or simply the Sniper Rifle is an anti-personnel weapon system used by the UNSC. It fires a 14.5x114mm round and holds 4 rounds in its Magazine. M41 Rocket Launcher The M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon formally known as the Medium Anti-Vehicle / Assault Weapon, Bore 102mm, M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher, is a heavy ordnance weapon of the UNSC arsenal. The M41 holds 2 102mm rockets in each magazine. M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (abbreviated W/AV M6 G/GNR), also known as the Spartan Laser, is the UNSC's ground-based, man-portable, anti-vehicle, directed energy weapon. It is the only known battery-powered UNSC weapon, and is the most powerful infantry weapon fielded by UNSC forces. It is capable of penetrating multiple targets, including tanks, unlike the Sniper Rifle, which can only penetrate infantry. It is alternatively known as the ''Galilean, or, in player lexicon, the "Splaser". Despite the name, the Laser can be used by regular humans, such as UNSC Marines and ODSTs. The name could have been derived because of its weight or sheer destructive power. AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (abbreviated AIE-486H HMG or simply HMG), more commonly referred to as the Heavy Machine Gun Turret, is a United Nations Space Command ground weapon effective against infantry and light vehicles. The HMG carries 200 rounds when unmounted and fires the 7.62x51mm round used by the MA5C assault rifle. LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod The LAU-65D/SGM-151, also known as the Missile Pod, is a portable United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, and holds up to eight small, highly explosive missiles when released from its tripod. The Missile Pod is capable of locking onto vehicle or turret position targets. The Missile Pod carries 8 rockets at a time but cant be reloaded in game. M7057 Flamethrower The M7057/Defoliant Projector, more commonly known as the M7057 Flamethrower, is a UNSC heavy ground weapon. It holds 100 fuel-unit and uses Pyrosene-V as its fuel. The Flamethrower fires in 3 second bursts. M9 Fragmentation Grenade The M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade (abbreviated M9 HE-DP Grenade), also known as the Fragmentation Grenade, Frag Grenade, or simply Frag, is a UNSC-issued grenade that functions in a manner very similar to contemporary hand grenades. Human Weapon Gallery ::: M6G Pistol.png|M6G Magnum M7 SMG.jpg|M7 SMG MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle.jpg|MA5C Assault Rifle BR55HB SR Battle Rifle.jpg|BR55 Battle Rifle M90 Shotgun (Torch Side).jpg|M90 Shotgun SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.jpg|SRS99D-S2 Sniper Rifle M41 Rocket Launcher.jpg|M41 Rocket Launcher M6 GGNR Spartan Laser.jpg|M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun.png|AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Missile Pod.jpg|LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Launcher M7057 Flamethrower.jpg|M7057 Flame Thrower M9 Fragmentation Grenade.png|M9 Fragmentation Grenade Covenent Weapons Type-25 Direct Energy Pistol The Type-25 Direct energy pistol is the standard side arm for nearly all covenent infantry and makes it the most widely used weapon in there service. Used mostly by Grunts, Drones and Jackels, they are light and can be over charged to release an EMP bolt of over charged Plasma. The plasma bolts cause severe third-degree burn on unarmored soldier. Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle The Type-25 Direct Energy rifle or more simply the plasma rifle, this is the main assault weapon of the Covenent and is mostly used by Elites (the Brutes have there own variant). Far superior in firepower than the Type-25 Direct Energy Pistol, its main disadvantage is that it over heats quickly when left on full-automatic and is far more accurate fired in burst. Very duruable and is often used as a melee weapon by Elites. Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher The Type-33 Guided Munitionsm Launcher is simply called 'Needler' because of the crystaline Needles it fired. These Needles guide on to the desired target and when there is enough explode in a mist of pink crystal shards. Very deadly to unarmored or unsheilded foe. Type-51 Carbine The Covenents answer to the BR55, the type-51 carbine is a single shot rifle and is mainly used by Jackels, Brutes and Elites. Jackals are known to be exception shots with this weapon and are known to snipe enemies at distance. The carbine has a very unqiue power cell ejection system which ejects the whole cell out of the weapon and if your carefull it can cause the user so injury if not handled properly. Type-1 Energy Sword The Type-1 Energy Sword is super heated plasma and is stablised by a magnetic field projected from the hilt of the weapon. The energy sword is used only by elites and is there signature weapon. This weapon easily penertrates a spartans Armor with a single lung or slash and is very deadly in an elites hands. The weapon however on has enough energy for 10 hits and will be useless after it is drained. Type-50 Sniper Rifle System Also known as The Particle Beam Rifle and fires a nearly silent shot. The damage is better than that of the UNSC's SRS and causes the same damage as the other direct energy weapons, severe thrid degree burns. The weapon has a strange and long profile and has a scopw on the top of the weapon that folds for storgae so as not to damage it. Type-33 Light Anti-ArmorWeapon More commonly known as simple the Fuel Rod Gun, firing a 'glob' of jel that when it hits its target burns at the heat of any other direct energy weapon but with a far large area of effect.The weapons main body consists of a long barrel and a golden body, making up the shell of the weapon. The Rods are loaded in by 5's and are loaded in at the top of the weapon. The Hunters carry a variant of the fuel rod gun in there armor and fires either a morter effect shot or a constant green beam of energy. Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon Type-52 direcred Energy Support Weapon or Plasma cannon is the main support weapon used by covenent infantry. It replaces the aging Type-42 Support Weapon and is usually mounted on a tripod or on the side of a Waith or Phantoms. The weapon can be carried and shot but impeeds the speed of anyone carring it because of its size and weight. Brute cheiftians are seen carring this weapon. Type-1 Anti-Personal Grenade also known as a Plasma grenade and sometimes as a sticky grenade (sticks to certain objects when activated). The grenade has a 3 second fuse and causes a large blue plasma explosion. The explosion will killanythins in a 13 foot radius and the blast waves will concuss and disorient anything outside the 'kill' radius. Type-52 Pistol The 'Mauler' is the main weapon of the Brutes and is used as a fall back weapon. More like a single-hand held shotgun rather than a pistol, it is lethal in close combat and can be used as effective melee weapon (like more Brute weapons) and has a blade on the underside of the weapon. heavy and cumbersome to suite the brutes and only Spartans can use the weapon effeicently as it is very heavy and large for standard humans to use. Type-25 Carbine 'Spiker' or 'Spike Rifle' as it is sometimes know because of the large superheated spikes fired by the weapon. it holds a 40 round magazine and has 2 large blades at the front making it a deadly melee weapon aswell. even though called a carbine, it is more like the M7 SMG than anything else and has a high rate of fire. Designed more to caause pain and injury than death, it allows the brutes to 'finish off' the enemy and aslo as a psychological weapon. Type-25 Grenade Launcher The 'Bruten shot' is the main support weapon for brute infantry and fires 4 grenades in about 3 seconds. The grenades are designed to detonate on impact but they have a 3 second fuse so they dont go to fair. The weapon, as with all brute weapons, has a blade at the back of the weapon adn can be used as a dealy melee weapon when needed too. Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer The 'Gravity Hammer' is used by brute infantry only and is a two-handed weapon. Very Large and powerful because of the Energy pulse that is released when used throws enemies away and cause major internal damage. While the Energy sword is the signature weapon of th elites, showing Honour and Skill, the Brutes signature weapon, the Gravity hammer shows Brute Power and Terror. Type-2 Anti-Personal Fragmentation Grenade The 'Spike Grenade' is only used by Brute infantry and uses the same spikes used by the 'Spike Rifle'. When the weapon explodes, the blast is minimal at best and doesnt cause any real damage. The real Dealy part of the weapon are the Large superheated spikes released by the explosion and can cause horrific wound and impale anyone in 11 metre radius. Type-3 Anti-Personal Incendiary Grenade This 'firebomb' is used by special Brute infantry and causes a 3.5 metre explosion of flame. The flames continue to burn for a few seconds at superheated temperature. When the Gel inside the Grenade is released it reacts to the air and starts burning at a very high temperature and cuases major damage to both vehicles and infantry. Covenent Weapons Gallery Plasma Pistol Halo 3.jpg|Type-25 Direct Energy Pistol D15fbc4e4d93f4394040aa6fe63c8e73.jpg|Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle HaloCoveWeapons1 html 55f70612.jpg|Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher H3 Covenant Carbine angle.jpg|Type-51 Carbine Energy Sword Halo3.jpg|Type-1 Energy Sword 129340-2.jpg|Type-50 Sniper Rifle System Fuel-Rod-Gun-H2.jpg|Type-33 Light Anti-armor Weapon Type-52 Plasma Cannon.jpg|Type-52 Direct Energy Support Weapon HaloReach - Plasma Grenade.png|Type-1 Antipersonel Grenade Mauler.gif|Type-52 Pistol Spiker2.png|Type-25 Carbine Type-25 Grenade Launcher.jpg|Type-25 Grenade Launcher Gravityhammer.png|Type-2 Energy Hammer Type-2 Anti-Personal Fragmentation Grenade.jpg|Type-2 Antipersonal Fragmentation Grenade Type-3 Anti-Personal Incendiary Grenade.jpg|Type-3 Antipersonal Incediory Grenade Halo 3: ODST Weapons Human Weapons M6C/SOCOM M6C/Socom or simply the 'M6S' is a varient of the M6C Magnum and has an intergrated Supressor, Muzzle brake and a low powered scope. Used by Special operations teams like ODST's, it is used in missions behind enemy line. It fires the same magnum ammunition as the M6G Magnum M7S Caseless Submachine Gun The M7S fires a 5 x 23mm M443 Casemess Full Metal Jacket and features a low powered scope and a detachable supressor. Best fired in bursts, as firing on full auto makes the 'nose' of the weapon to rise considerably and decreases accuracy. Equiped by Special Operations teams like ODST to when silence and firepower is needed. Covenent Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variant The Brute Plasma Rifle is a modified Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle used by Brute Infantry. It has a higher power per shot compared to the original but over heats quicker. It is distinguished from the original by the red weapon casing and red energy fired by the weapon. This is only used by certain brute infantry. ODST Weapons Gallery Halo3-ODST Automag-Pistol-02.gif|M6C/SOCOM Halo3-ODST Silenced-SMG-02.gif|M7S CaslessSubmachine Gun Plasma Rifle small2.png|Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variant Category:Video Games Category:Halo Series